


"may I borrow that book of yours?"

by gobemywonderwall



Category: James 'Buchanan' Barnes, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Charming - Freeform, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Im bad at this, Love, Romance, booksmaybe, dont know what im doing, im sorry, my first piece, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobemywonderwall/pseuds/gobemywonderwall
Summary: She read the same book, day in, day out, he just wanted to know about it. And her.





	"may I borrow that book of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot I guess. The main character is based on Bucky, mainly on looks, but it has nothing else to do with marvel or anything. Criticism welcome but be nice.

There she sat, same place, same time, same book, like every-day I have seen her there. Her hair was down this time, hanging in tangled curls over one shoulder, flipped to one side from pushing her hands through it. She raised her hand to hair again and she bit her lip, eyes still scanning the page with urgency as she pushed her hair over to the other side of her head. Perhaps it was a nervous thing. Maybe it was wrong that I still stood here, watching her, but I couldn’t help it. Every single day I saw her reading the same book and I was curious as to why she read it so much, I didn’t even know the title but I was already enthralled in this book, as if I was the one reading and not her, the characters and plot coming to life in her eyes as I sat and watched her. My own book was in my hand, left unopened and forgotten as soon as I saw her sitting, leaning against that tree again. 

I sat in the same place I always did, my favourite place on campus since I started here. My back was pressed against the tree as I held the well-thumbed book in my left, my right hand pushing my hair to the other side of my head as I continued to scan the page. I read my favourite book again, for what I could only guess to be the tenth time in the past month, I just couldn’t get enough of it. The ending always grasping me despite knowing it already. I don’t know what it is about the book that always keeps me enthralled, I just know that I don’t think I will ever stop reading it. I took a deep breath as the ending began, the penultimate act that lead to the big finale, but instead of carrying on reading I looked up, giving my eyes a rest from the words dancing on the page and pulling my mind from the world it had created where I was there with the characters through every little thing that happened. As I looked around the grass section of the campus I caught eyes with a guy, who was sat on a bench not far from me, his own book lay open in his hands, one leg crossed widely over the other, ankle resting on his knee. I tried to look at the title of the book but the angle didn’t allow me to catch it. His own eyes scanned the pages of his book as his teeth caught his bottom lip, enticed by the words he read. I couldn’t help but stare, his brown hair fell in front of his eyes and I watched as his hand came up to brush it back. As he did this his eyes flicked up away from his book and landed straight on me, as if he knew I was sitting there. I locked eyes with him, not wanting to look away. As I did a breath caught in my throat, his blue eyes were enticing, almost too enticing that I couldn’t look away, no matter how much I tried to. His teeth let go of his bottom lip, leaving his lips slightly parted, small puffs of air left his lips as the cold autumn air met his hot breath. 

I opened my own book and began to read the words but I couldn’t concentrate, reading the same paragraph over and over again as I saw the girl that sat against the tree in my peripheral vision as she looked up from her own book. I tried to read the book but my concentration was shot with this girl around. Giving up on the reading I looked up and immediately caught the eyes of the girl against the tree. I couldn’t help but look at her as her hair cascaded over her shoulder, bottom lip pulled in between her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was trying to figure something out.

I couldn’t figure him out. I pulled my eyebrows together as I maintained eye contact with him, his own face showed no emotion. Blinking I pulled my gaze away from him and to the loud group of girls that made their way across the field in front of me, walking in between me and the guy on the bench. Yet his gaze never faltered from me. I closed my book, using a piece of paper with my class timetable on it as marker for my page, and began to pile my things into my backpack, pins glinting in the dull sunlight. As I finished putting my stuff in my backpack I began to stand, the strap of my bag getting caught under my foot and looping itself around my ankle, causing me trip over and head towards face planting the floor. 

As the group of girls passed in between us I watched as she began to put her things away into her backpack. Pushing myself off the bench I grabbed my own things from beside me and cradled my book in my left hand as I began to walk over to her. She stood up and tried to hoist her bag over her shoulder as she took a step forward, and I watched as the strap on the left side looped itself around her ankle causing her to begin to tumble forward. I quickened my pace until I was in front of her, just in time to catch to her arms before she face planted the floor. I held onto her arms as she looked up at me, her face still contorted in shock from the trip. 

I looked up at the hands that were wrapped around my biceps, holding me up from falling onto the floor. I followed them up to the arms, up to the biceps that were bulging from holding my weight, continuing to the shoulders and finally landing on his face, his own face was pulled into an expression of worry, with a hint of strain. During my time staring and admiring his arms, I forgot he was still holding my full weight, stopping me from hitting the floor. As I found my feet I pulled my weight from him, using his arms as leverage until I was fully upright, standing face-to-face with him. Those blue eyes were locked onto my face, seemingly scanning every part of it, as my brown ones did the same. Little things stood out on his face, like the scar on his cheek, the freckles that adorned his nose and cheeks, and the slight crinkles beside his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. I realised I had been staring at him, still clinging to his arms but stood straight up now.

I watched as she slowly pulled her herself up, using my arms as leverage, until she stood upright, those beautiful brown eyes still locked on to my face, seemingly scanning it as I did the same thing. I noticed how she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, a beauty spot sat on her left cheek, next to her nose, and the scar that sat just above her right eyebrow. I wanted to know about that scar. I watched as her eyes scanned over my face and I began to worry. Did I have something on my face? I knew I shouldn’t of ate that sandwich. As she found her footing she still clung to my arms and I continued to worry, she hadn’t said anything so far. “are you okay?” shit, my voice had gone raspy and I’m pretty sure she didn’t even hear me. I watched as she blinked a couple times, then a few more, seemingly gathering herself as she slowly loosened her grip on my arms, sliding them down to my wrists before letting go, one hand falling to her side and the other coming to tuck a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. I watched as the peeking sun glinted on her sliver earrings, the deathly hallows symbol dangling from the stood that pierced through her ears. She opened her mouth but I couldn’t hear a thing, my eyes focused on her face. God, this is so cliché I can’t believe it’s happening. I smiled at her and watched as she smiled back. “I’m really sorry, can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch what you said?"

“thank you for catching me” my voice shook as he continued to stare at me, the intensity of his eyes on my face causing heat to crawl up through my neck and to my cheeks, I probably looked so stupid right now. He chuckled, his low voice sending shivers up my spine as he cast his eyes to the floor, eyes crinkling even more at the sides. My arms lay awkwardly at my sides; I didn’t know what to do with them since I had taken them from his arms. I bought my hands together and looked down at my feet as I twiddled my thumbs together. My eyes landed on my book that lay forgotten my feet, I must have dropped it when I stumbled. Mud streaked the back of the book and I frowned as I saw that some had splattered on the sides of the pages, now slightly crumpling from the wet and cold. As I bent down to pick it up, he lifted his head from his chuckle, causing our heads to collide, the back of his, hitting my forehead. I bought my hand up to my forehead as he bought his own to the back of his head, slightly rubbing as to soothe the pain. I did the same action on my forehead. As he moved his hand on the back of his head his hair began to ruffle, bits beginning to stick up in directions. I laughed as he did the same, eyes locked onto each other again. 

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed as she did the same, our eyes connecting once again. “I’m sorry about that, are you really okay?”. I managed to find my voice as concern filled my head, oh god what if I had really hurt her? I raised my hand up to her forehead and brushed my fingertips against the slight bump that had begun to form there. Her fingertips brushed against mine as she hissed at the pain of something touching the bump. “I’m fine, but you have a really hard head” she giggled as she said this, and it was such a lovely sound. Really, this couldn’t be any more cliché if we had tried. “sorry about that doll, I would feel much better if you let me buy you a coffee or something, anything? Please?” she smiled slightly at my offer. “I would actually really like that”. Smiling at her I watched as she took a step forward, waiting for me to begin walking to the local coffee place we had campus. As we walked a silence fell over us, not comfortable but not entirely awkward either. I thought of anything I could to start a conversation, but it all seemed so stupid and I didn’t want to bore her. 

We walked together side by side towards the coffee shop, making our way to the building in silence. As we approached the door he took a few long strides in front of me pulling open the door once he reached it and holding It open for me. I thanked him as I hurried to walk through it, eager to get into the warmth. The smell of coffee comforted me as we walked together to the counter. “so, what would you like, really, I’m paying” I scanned over the menu, but eventually decided on my usual black coffee. As he stepped up to the counter I stepped with him, both of us saying our orders at the same time, both saying the same thing. “so I guess that’s two black coffees then?” the barista chuckled at us as we both flushed with embarrassment. We stepped to the side as she began to work on our coffees. God, this was so cliché it hurt. When the barista called our names, we took both cups and chose a booth to sit down in, choosing seats opposite each other as we both held the warm cups between our hands. I opened my mouth as the same time he opened his, both of us going to say something, but stopping to let the other talk.   
I looked at the book that sat on the table next to him.  
I looked at the book that sat on the table next to her.  
“may I borrow that book of yours?”  
“may I borrow that book of yours?”


End file.
